Not Tomorrow Yet
by Daniilux
Summary: OneShoot Caryl Fic. Capítulo 14 de la 6ta Temporada de The Walking Dead, contado desde el punto de vista de Carol, en Alexandría. Spoilers.. Algunas escenas y diálogos sí sucedieron en el capítulo, principalmente las escenas Caryl (Daryl y Carol) pero con un plus. (invenciones mías) Mayormente es un relato de lo que me hubiese gustado ver. Lo escribí para tratar de comprender a Car
NOT TOMORROW YET

Daryl está con el ceño fruncido achinando sus ojos azules, su cabello cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro. Necesita un corte. Lo observo desde el porche de la casa que comparto con Tobin como todas las mañanas. La misma rutina, él sale de la casa de Rick, se sienta a fumar y a pensar, luego se va a ver si alguien necesita ayuda con algo, sólo que esta vez él está con su motocicleta. No me había percatado de la recuperación de esta, ya que he estado distraída o tratando de distraerme más de lo usual después de ser secuestrada por las mujeres Saviors.

Las personas que le robaron su ballesta y su moto eran Saviors o se encontraron con algunos. Me preparo mentalmente para acercarme a preguntarle. No hemos hablado desde que le dije que no me encontraba bien y después de su abrazo. Lo he estado evitando, a todo el grupo en realidad, pero más a Daryl. No puedo permitir que me vean quebrada, Maggie sabe pero no dirá nada sobre mi colapso nervioso breve, o eso es lo que ella piensa, que fue un momento de repentina culpabilidad de mi consciencia estorbando, no dejándome matar. No es así, no sé bien qué es lo que me sucede pero me siento atrapada, me falta el aire, no sé qué hacer de mí misma, conmigo misma, no lo sé.

Lo que sí sé es que no quiero volver a matar personas. Todos nos hemos transformado en monstruos, somos iguales, unos peores que otros, pero monstruos en fin. Morgan tiene razón, la gente cambia, merece una oportunidad, porque quizás ellos nos vean a nosotros como los villanos y nosotros a ellos. Esa mujer, la Savior, Paula, ella era como yo y tuvo que hacerse otra persona para sobrevivir y se encontró con el grupo de Negan. Yo me encontré con el grupo de Rick y no me arrepiento. Pero me asusta pensar en el proceso de haber pasado de ser una mujer sumisa, abusada ama de casa a ser este monstruo que a veces mata a sangre fría, me temo. No me enorgullece todo lo que he tenido que hacer, todo por amor a estas personas.

Es por eso que los evito, los culpo, me culpo, y ellos no son culpables, ellos harían lo mismo por mí, lo sé. Pero por amarlos me convertí en un monstruo capaz de todo. Y no me gusta, no me siento bien conmigo misma, no me siento bien alrededor de ellos, por eso me mudé con Tobin. Porque él no me conoce en verdad, no me quiere conocer, por lo menos no a la verdadera yo. Él conoce lo que yo le muestro, la máscara que he usado desde que llegamos a esta comunidad. Él sabe que soy capaz de matar, pero no duda de que soy sincera ante él. No me conoce y le agrada la máscara y por ahora eso me viene bien. Es apresurado sí, pero es mi refugio momentáneamente. Me escondo de ellos, me escondo de él, me escondo de Daryl que es quien mejor me conoce, pero no puedo esconderme de mí misma.

Enciendo otro cigarrillo y decido acercarme a Daryl.

"Me preguntará sobre el secuestro pero no le responderé, me pondré de pie y me iré, él no irá detrás de mí." Me animo.

\- Recuperaste tu moto. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. – le digo a medida que me dirijo hacía los escalones de la entrada y me siento.

\- Sí. – me mira y me señala el cigarrillo. - ¿Tienes otro de esos? – dice y se sienta a mi lado. Saco la caja del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y le doy uno.

\- Gracias. – enciende el cigarrillo y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Observo su moto y decido preguntarle.

\- Esas personas, las del bosque quemado, ¿Ellas te la quitaron? – dirijo mi mirada hacía él permitiéndome observar sus gestos, su rostro al que he esquivado durante mucho tiempo. Él mira hacia el frente.

\- Sí. – responde, su voz ronca, brusca pero sincera.

\- Y tú los salvaste, ¿verdad? – miro su expresión atenta a cualquier cambio leve. Se lame los labios y baja la mirada un segundo pero me doy cuenta que le molesta. Miro el suelo apenada – Lo siento. Es quien eres. Seguimos atascados con eso. – él repentinamente desde que nos abrazamos me mira fijamente.

\- No es así. Debí haberlos matado. – dice seguro de sí mismo, observando mi rostro de arriba abajo. Sus palabras no sé por qué, me causan gran malestar. ¿Qué tal si eran buenas personas y estaban necesitadas por eso le robaron y luego se encontraron con los Saviors que los despojaron de todas sus pertenencias? ¿Los tendría que haber matado, solo por haberle robado sus cosas? O ¿Qué si, si eran malas personas y jugaron con la buena voluntad de Daryl? ¿Sí merecían morir? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decidir si una persona debe o no morir? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así el mundo?

Lo miro a los ojos y me siento confundida porque él está seguro de que lo que dice es lo que debería haber hecho. No hay duda en sus ojos. Y en los míos sí, por lo tanto aparto mi mirada y me pongo de pie apresuradamente, le dejo la caja de cigarrillos y le doy la espalda.

\- Oye. – Me llama Daryl y me doy la vuelta para enfrentarlo molesta. – Los que te llevaron a ti y a Maggie… ¿Qué les hicieron?- pregunta atravesándome con su mirada. Se da cuenta que estoy mal, lo sabe, sabe que algo me sucede.

\- ¿A nosotras?- le respondo confundida. Sabe que algo se detonó en mí ese día, pero no sabe qué, ni se imagina qué. ¿Cómo sabría? Sigo escondida por ahora. - No nos hicieron nada. – "Nosotras matamos a todos" callo. Me observa indagatoriamente por un segundo antes de que yo me dé la vuelta para irme.

Camino enfadada, no entiendo como sus palabras pudieron herirme tanto, molestarme tanto. Vuelvo al porche y enciendo otro cigarrillo. Morgan está danzando con su palo como cada mañana, de vez en cuando me mira. Yo trato de ignorarlo.

Las palabras de Daryl, la seguridad con que las dijo. "Los tendría que haber matado." No dejan de repetirse en mi mente.

Él no podría entenderme, yo creía que sí, pero sus palabras confirmaron que no. Y eso es lo que tanto me molesta. Él siempre ha estado para mí, y yo para él, por lo menos antes de que llegáramos a Alexandria era así. Y yo he estado evitándolo desde la pelea con Morgan, ni siquiera he podido decirle a Rick. Al principio sentía lastima por Morgan, pero yo vi como el lobo salvó a Denise, antes de dispararle. ¿Por qué quiso salvarla? ¿Por qué no solo huyó? ¿Y si Morgan pudo llegar a él con sus ideas pacifistas? ¿Y si Morgan tiene razón y no debo matar?

Nunca me gustó matar pero luego de sus palabras como un balde de agua helada me di cuenta que a veces mataba a personas a sangre fría, sin escrúpulos, Karen, David, para proteger a todos en la prisión, pero no era decisión mía, no pensé en Tyresse, no pensé que igual iban a morir y que igual se iba a propagar la enfermedad. Los maté sin pensar demasiado y eran buenas personas, solo dormían pacíficamente, eran buenas personas…

A los lobos los maté para defender Alexandria, sin dudarlo maté a siete de ellos, no pensé en qué buscaban, solo en defender "mi" comunidad. Y solo sentí remordimientos de no haber podido actuar antes de que mataran a muchas de las personas de aquí, no sentí culpa por haber matado a esos lobos. Se lo merecían, pero entonces ¿por qué ese lobo salvó a Denise? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión y defender a alguien del pueblo al que inicialmente quería destruir?

Levanto la vista hacia Daryl, él está hablando con Denise y Rosita. Lo extraño, acabo de hablar con él pero lo siento a mil kilómetros de distancia, yo me he distanciado de él. Desde que decidí ser otra persona en este lugar. Él no pudo entenderlo porque él siempre es igual, no le importa agradar a nadie. Pero yo debía ser los ojos de Rick, yo debía proteger al grupo, por eso el disfraz, para que no desconfiaran de mí, para poder caminar libremente por el pueblo sin ser vigilada por nadie. Así logré sacar las armas, así me enteré de lo de Pete.

Actualmente no tengo necesidad de usar el disfraz, esta gente ya entendió que nuestro grupo sabe defenderse y que queremos sobrevivir tanto como ellos. Deanna ya murió, Rick es el líder ahora, pero yo sigo fingiendo, yo me sigo ocultando detrás del disfraz.

Daryl se va con Denise y Rosita y me mira fugazmente, asiente con la cabeza y lo pierdo de vista. ¿A dónde irán? Decido averiguar. Voy a la entrada y los veo salir por las puertas en una camioneta. Rick está con Michonne hablando, me acerco a ellos, para preguntar.

\- Buenos días. – les sonrío y ellos me devuelven el saludo. Se ven felices. Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que estos dos estarían juntos, no lo hubiera creído, pero tiene sentido. Ella siempre ha hecho cambiar de opinión a Rick cuando ha estado equivocado y es buena para él. Espero que se dejen sentir y puedan ser felices. Pero presiento que los Saviors nos están buscando y no pararán hasta encontrarnos. Tendré que matar de nuevo, para defender a mi gente. - ¿A dónde se dirige Daryl con Rosita y Denise?

\- Denise dijo que recordó la dirección de una farmacia y quería ir a averiguar si aún quedan medicamentos. – informa Michonne. Su expresión se vuelve algo sombría. Rick carraspea.

\- ¿No creen que sea buena idea? – pregunto - ¿Por Denise?

\- Sí, apenas está entrenando. No debería salir, pero estaba tan obstinada que Daryl dijo que cuidaría de ella y que como el lugar al parecer queda cerca, en menos de tres horas estarían de regreso. – dice Rick arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Estás preocupado por los Saviors. – él me mira y veo que di con la confirmación.

\- Quizás sean tonteras mías pero no creo que hayan sido los últimos, creo que hay más. Pero prefiero pensar que no, que están todos muertos. – dice y se dirige a Michonne. – Iré a hablar con Jesús. Nos vemos luego. – le da un beso rápido y asiente hacia mí.

Mi trato con Rick se ha vuelto un tanto extraño desde que me mudé con Tobin luego del encuentro con los Saviors. Él no entiende por qué me apresuro tanto con este hombre extraño. Daryl no me dijo absolutamente nada. Pero Rick sí, él me recriminó huir de mi vínculo con Daryl, de apresurarme, de no pensar bien. De no esperar por el indicado, por un hombre que me conozca bien, refiriéndose a Daryl, claro, solo que hablando con rodeos. "Daryl no está listo" fue mi respuesta. Y simplemente salí de su casa. Hemos hablado poco desde entonces, hace una semana. Rick tenía razón, pero no se lo diré.

Tobin es un hombre bueno, débil, no podría sobrevivir allí afuera solo, pero es dulce y me respeta, me da atención y con él puedo fingir sin miedo a que se dé cuenta. Con el no expongo mis verdaderos sentimientos o pensamientos. Con él tengo el disfraz perfecto. No lo quiero, pero sí me agrada. Amo a Daryl pero él no está listo y no sé si algún día lo estará y con él no puedo usar esta máscara, que es la que me mantiene entera en este lugar por ahora. Con Daryl me derrumbo y dejo ver lo que siento y él se da cuenta, él me conoce y adivina lo que pienso.

Desde el secuestro, me pregunta todos los días si estoy bien, y yo le contesto lo mismo, "Sí" con una sonrisa, luego me alejo antes de que pueda preguntarme otra cosa o leer mi rostro. El abrazo me sorprendió, Daryl estaba realmente preocupado por mí y se le notó y su contacto después de meses me hizo confesarle que no estaba bien. Por eso su pregunta diaria, porque yo no quise decirle el motivo de mi malestar de entonces. Y él no quiso presionarme e indagar más.

A Rick solo le dije que logré soltarme al quitarle un rosario a un caminante y con eso pude cortar la cuerda, salir, soltar a Maggie y luego prepararle la trampa a la mujer fumadora, matar a esas dos otras mujeres e incendiar a esos hombres en el matadero. Callé sobre lo difícil que me fue matarlos. Maggie no dijo nada tampoco. Nadie lo sabe, solo yo y es mejor que sea así. No quiero que me sermoneen, no quiero que me tengan lastima. No quiero que me comparen con Morgan.

\- ¿Carol? – me llama Michonne. Voy caminando a su lado y sin embargo no percibí su presencia. - ¿Te sucede algo? Has estado extraña últimamente.

\- No, estoy bien, solo cansada. No he podido dormir bien. – contesto demasiado rápido, ella me mira, yo le sonrío.

\- Si necesitas hablar sobre algo, yo puedo serte útil, si quieres claro. – es la primera vez que Michonne se ofrece a oírme, no debo de estar ocultando muy bien mi malestar.

\- Sí lo sé. Gracias por ofrecerte. – le doy un suave apretón en el brazo de agradecimiento. – Tengo que ir a aprovechar esas manzanas que trajo Jesús de Hilltop. – le digo riendo. - ¿Algún pedido en especial? – ella ríe. La duda en su rostro desaparece.

\- Me gustaría una tarta de manzana con canela. ¿Sabes prepararla? – sus ojos se abren con expectación. Michonne siempre me pide postres y cosas dulces, con eso sé que puedo desviar su atención, convencerla de que estoy bien.

\- Claro. Era uno de los postres favoritos de Sophia. – sonrío, ella me dedica una sonrisa sincera de empatía. – Haré varias tartas para que prueben todos.

Me despido de Michonne y voy a casa de Rick a cocinar. Él se encuentra ocupado en el día y Michonne también, por lo que cocino y cuido de Judith. Así, mantengo mi mente ocupada.

Busco todos los ingredientes y comienzo a hacer la preparación para cinco tartas grandes. Esto me mantendrá distraída.

Veo por la ventana de la cocina y las calles se encuentran tranquilas, la gente no teme, se siente segura. No tienen idea de que quedan más Saviors, de los peligros que hay afuera de estos muros que nos rodean. Algunos no han matado nunca ni siquiera a un caminante, otros se han animado y están aprendiendo a defenderse. A eso se dedica Carl últimamente, a enseñarles a usar las armas y los cuchillos.

El niño de catorce años entra en la cocina. Lleva su ojo vendado cubierto por su largo cabello, me recuerda a Daryl, él cubre sus hermosos ojos azules de la misma forma. En su cabeza lleva el característico sombrero de alguacil.

\- Buenos días Carol. ¿Qué haces?

\- Tartas de manzana. ¿Te gustan? – pregunto. Su expresión es extraña.

\- Sí, mi abuela solía preparar los domingos. – dice con nostalgia.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Hoy no enseñarás tiro?- indago aunque dudo que me diga lo que en verdad le ocurre. Desde que perdió el ojo, ha estado sensible y de humor cambiante. Es un adolescente, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le ha ocurrido.

Cada vez que lo veo a él, pienso en Sophia, ella estaría así de alta, o aún más, sería una linda jovencita de cabello largo. Ya no me entristece nombrarla o recordarla. La recuerdo como era, dulce, buena y quizás fue mejor que no haya tenido que pasar por lo que este niño ha pasado en su corta edad.

\- No, no he tenido ganas hoy. Gabriel se hará cargo. – dice tomando una manzana. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a pelarlas?

\- Claro. Sería de gran ayuda.

Comienzo a estirar la masa de la tarta y él pela las manzanas rápidamente, es bueno con las manos y más aun con el cuchillo. Noto que él necesita de esta distracción tanto como yo.

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste dar clases de tiro? ¿Te sigue doliendo la herida? – deja de cortar la fruta de sus manos y me mira.

\- No, no me duele, pero no tengo ganas de salir afuera hoy. No sé por qué.- se encoje de hombros y suspira.

\- Está bien, te entiendo. Hay días que uno no tiene ganas de ser sociable. – le sonrío animándolo. – Sigue cortando las manzanas en láminas finas. Voy a chequear a Judith.

Judith está en su cuna jugando con una muñeca. La niña no percibe mi presencia. Regreso a la cocina y Carl ya no está, ha cortado todas las manzanas y se ha ido.

Termino de hacer las tartas y me dedico a ordenar la cocina, lavar los trastos. Cocinar es mi escape de la realidad, como lo era antes, cada vez que Ed estaba en casa.

\- ¿Te pasarás cocinando todos los días? ¿Y en MI cocina? – doy un respingo sobresaltada. No lo oí entrar. Lo enfrento molesta por haberme encontrado desprevenida. Él tiene una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, de burla.

\- Aquí tengo los utensilios necesarios. – le digo y le doy la espalda nuevamente.

\- Podrías llevártelos a casa de Robin. – dice Rick.

\- .ja. Su nombre es Tobin, no Robin. – le informo blanqueando los ojos. Él se ríe. – Si no quieres que cocine en tu casa, bien. No lo haré más.

\- Sabes bien que ese no es el problema. Has estado extraña últimamente, ahora fumas, vives con un hombre al que apenas conoces, te la pasas cocinando… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – suena la alarma del reloj y saco con cuidado dos fuentes del horno.

\- Nada. No tengo ningún problema. – le contesto con la voz más sincera que puedo fingir.

\- Eso es mentira. Daryl también está preocupado y…. – se escucha un correteo afuera y gritos. Rick me mira preocupado y sale corriendo a ver qué sucede. Siento cómo se me acelera el pulso y mi estómago se comprime nervioso.

¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo a Daryl? Me quedo sin aliento. Apago el horno y salgo corriendo también hacía el sonido de voces nerviosas.

Lo veo a Rick hablando alterado con alguien, no logro ver quién es. Rosita sigue a Abraham hacia la enfermería. ¿Dónde está Daryl? Me acerco más y veo un bulto en el piso a los pies de Rick. Dos hombres lo levantan y lo llevan hacia el lugar donde sepultamos los cadáveres. Siento mis piernas desfallecer y lágrimas de pánico comienzan a mojar mi rostro. Paralizada en el mismo lugar veo a los hombres girar y cabello lacio y rubio se escapa de la sabana cubriendo el cuerpo. Es Denise. No es Daryl. Siento mi cuerpo tensionado, relajarse con alivio automáticamente. Daryl está vivo. Sentimientos de alivio y tristeza me inundan. Denise era tan buena persona. Me siento mal por Tara, por Daryl… él había dicho que iba a cuidar de ella en esa salida.

Entro en la enfermería y veo a Daryl apoyado en la ventana mirando un llavero. Eugene está acostado en una camilla con una herida en el costado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien Eugene? – pregunto, ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. En ese momento entra Rick. Daryl nos mira a ambos y en su mirada veo odio, tristeza, dolor. Me oprime el corazón verlo así, pero resisto el impulso de acercarme a abrazarlo.

Eugene comienza a explicar lo sucedido, luego habla Rosita y Daryl añade que fue su culpa, que Dwight mató a Denise porque él lo dejó vivo en el bosque quemado. Dice que la flecha que le atravesó el ojo a Denise iba para él. Yo me quedo consternada escuchando. Rick le dice que no es su culpa que él no sabía de los Saviors en ese momento, ni mucho menos que Dwight era uno de ellos. Pero Daryl niega con la cabeza y dice "Debí haberlo matado."

Acto seguido sale furioso de la habitación.

\- Voy a enterrar a Denise. – gruñe y desaparece. Rick me mira buscando apoyo.

\- Yo iré con él. Ya me encargo. – le digo y corro para alcanzarlo.

Lo sigo desde una distancia prudente. Esta mañana hablamos sobre esas personas que le robaron sus cosas y él me dijo lo mismo. "Debí haberlos matado." Y yo me enojé con él. Sus palabras me molestaron. Pero tenía razón, tiene razón ahora. Él los dejó vivos para darles una oportunidad y ayudarlos pero ellos se aprovecharon de él y ahora el tal Dwight aparece y mata a Denise, luego amenaza con entrar a Alexandría… No eran buenas personas, y el tiempo demostró exactamente eso. Daryl los tendría que haber matado y él lo supo todo este tiempo. Por eso estaba mal y enojado consigo mismo, el remordimiento de haberse confiado y no haberlos matado o dejarlos solos sin la ayuda que les brindó, le ha estado molestando desde entonces. Daryl debe sentirse terrible ahora y yo no sé qué hacer por él, más que estar a su lado.

Todo empieza a encajar dentro de mi cabeza. Tengo que matar para sobrevivir, para proteger lo mío y a los míos. Esta gente que amo, me hace matar. Yo mato por ellos, para salvarlos. Como maté a esa mujer cuando le cortó el vientre a Maggie, no pensé, solo disparé enfurecida. Me convierto en otra persona para proteger a los que amo. Y ya no quiero matar, ya no puedo hacerlo. Es seguro que los Saviors vendrán a Alexandría ahora. Y yo no puedo estar aquí para cuando eso suceda. No, si quiero dejar de matar. Si me quedo, mataré por ellos, esta comunidad se mantendrá a salvo, lo sé, hay muy buenos guerreros aquí, por lo que podré irme sabiendo que estarán bien…

Daryl saca un bolso de la camioneta y se dirige al cementerio. Les dice a los dos hombres que cargaron el cuerpo de Denise hasta ahí que se vayan y ellos rápidamente desaparecen dejando sus palas y el hoyo incipientemente cavado. Daryl saca unas pequeñas botellitas del bolso y vacía una de un solo trago. Me acerco, tomo una pala y comienzo a quitar tierra. Él levanta su vista hacía mí por un segundo, luego abre otra botella de licor y esta vez la vacía en dos tragos, tira la botella al suelo y se guarda el llavero que miraba antes en el bolsillo.

Comenzamos a cavar, él furioso saca cuatro veces más paladas que yo. Terminamos el hoyo rápidamente. Él toma el cuerpo de Denise y con cuidado envuelto en una sábana blanca lo coloca dentro del agujero en la tierra. Saca el llavero de su bolsillo y lo mira brevemente, se lo vuelve aguardar y antes de comenzar a tapar el hueco, vacía una nueva botella de licor. Ya no aguanto verlo tomar tanto, este silencio al que se somete es torturante. Me detengo y lo observo. Sudado, enojado y triste, se esfuerza por terminar la tumba de Denise rápidamente. Sé que se siente culpable, pero no sé qué decirle para que vea que estoy de su lado.

\- Tenías razón. Lo supe en cuanto lo dijiste. – confieso. Él no para de echar tierra encima del cuerpo. Sigue con su tarea como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si no me hubiese oído. Lo dejo hacer por unos minutos. – Daryl. ¿Me oíste?

\- ¿Se supone que eso me debe hacer sentir mejor? – me suelta dándome una mirada cargada de ira. – ¡Dime algo que no sepa! Sí, los tendría que haber matado, y no lo hice y por eso, por mi culpa pasó esto. – señala el cuerpo de Denise. No me di cuenta cuando lo dije que mis palabras podían ser malinterpretadas.

\- Disculpa, no quise decirlo como un reproche, sino que tenías razón y a mí me molestaron tus palabras porque…- dudo si decirle mi verdad, pero él se la merece, yo lo hice sentirse peor con lo que le dije. – porque ya no puedo matar, ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo. – digo y él deja de echar tierra al hueco casi terminado. Me observa, su mirada más serena, ya no está cargada de ira.

\- No puedes decir eso en serio. En este mundo de mierda hay que matar para sobrevivir. Los hijos de puta de los Saviors tienen fotos de sus asesinatos pegadas en las paredes de sus cuartos, que te cuente Glenn y Heath, van de comunidad en comunidad matando a alguien de cada una para que les den la mitad de sus cosas… - señala nuevamente a Denise. – Esa puta gente no es buena y merece morir. Ahora vendrán por nosotros seguramente.

\- Lo sé, y estoy aterrada. Ya no puedo matar Daryl. Es demasiada culpa, remordimiento… – él levanta su mano para detenerme.

\- No, yo te conozco. Lo que has hecho ha sido para protegernos a todos, no tienes que sentir culpa de nada… - dice firmemente señalándome. – Sé que estás mal, diablos has estado rara hace meses, pero piénsalo, no puedes tomar la decisión de no matar porque lo harás de igual manera, te guste o no. Así se debe hacer para sobrevivir.

Lo miro y lo escucho y veo el rostro que tanto amo y sé que lo que dice es verdad pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que irme, alejarme. Él tiene razón pero el mayor problema no es matar, es vivir conmigo misma, con mi consciencia. No puedo soportar el peso de tantas muertes. Quizás el detonante haya sido Morgan, los lobos, pero la carga la llevo desde Karen y David y se ha hecho insoportable. Ya no puedo matar por ellos. Tengo que huir de mí misma pero ellos son parte de mí. Ya no sé qué diablos hacer, nada parece coherente en mi cabeza…

\- Tú tampoco tienes la culpa. – le digo acercándome para ver sus azules ojos mejor, quizás por última vez. – No eres alguien que mata sin sentido. Por eso es que los dejaste vivir y luego ellos te traicionaron. Pero tú no tienes la culpa. – pongo mi mano en su pecho y él levanta su mirada y la clava en la mía. Me observa con intensidad y sé lo que quiere. Yo también lo quiero pero pronto me iré, no puedo hacerle esto.

Su mirada baja a mis labios y sé que pasará lo que he esperado que pase desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora no quiero, no así cuando estamos ambos mal, no en este lugar. Estamos parados sobre tumbas. Yo estoy con Tobin y Daryl seguramente se arrepentirá luego.

Sin embargo no puedo moverme. Él vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, siento su olor a sudor, tierra y masculinidad, su aliento a licor. Todo él me envuelve y me paraliza. Quiero besarlo, demostrarle cuanto lo quiero y porque el quererlo me hace mal, me transforma en algo que no quiero ser, en una asesina despiadada. Quiero besarlo y que este sea mi último recuerdo de él.

Él toma mi mano de su pecho y me despierta del trance en que me dejaron sus ojos. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y mi espalda choca contra un árbol. Estoy atrapada. Mi respiración se acelera y mi corazón se desboca, late tan rápido que duele. Daryl toma mi mentón con sus dedos y me obliga a mirarlo.

\- ¿Te has estado escapando de mí? ¿Yéndote a vivir con ese inútil para que yo no me dé cuenta de lo que te pasa? – me pregunta con su voz áspera. Yo abro mis ojos sorprendida, no soy capaz de responder.

La mano que él aferra en su pecho arde por el contacto con su piel. Cierro mis dedos en torno a su camisa y sin pensarlo lo atraigo hacia mí. Él da un respingo sorprendido. Mis labios queman encima de los suyos. Siento su pecho subir y bajar bajo mi mano, su corazón galopear igual de fuerte que el mío. Escucho un gruñido de resistencia en su garganta y entonces abre sus labios para saborear los míos. Se los entrego y me dejo llevar por el torrente de sensaciones. Amor, nostalgia, pasión, dolor, anhelo, tristeza. Su mano derecha aprieta mi cintura y me atrae hacia él, su otra mano unida en su pecho con la mía, se dirige hacia mi nuca. Profundiza el beso uniendo su lengua tímidamente con la mía. Llevo mis manos hacia su rostro, acaricio su mejilla, su cabello, nos fundimos contra el árbol a mi espalda. El beso se vuelve más apasionado, no puedo evitar soltar unos gemidos, su lengua inexperta baila con la mía convirtiéndose en una cadencia alocada. Él respira fuerte, y sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo. Aprieta mis senos y yo gimo en su boca. Llevo mi mano a su espalda y lo atraigo aún más a mí. Me levanta por el trasero y yo lo envuelvo con mis piernas, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro contra mi centro. El beso se vuelve incontrolable y me separo para respirar. Él besa mi cuello y yo sonrío de placer.

Algo me hace abrir los ojos y ver donde estamos. Vuelvo a la realidad y siento ganas de llorar. El beso se me fue de las manos. Yo solo quería un beso de despedida y ahora tendré que irme y dejarlo a Daryl después de esto, de que me haya demostrado que sí me quiere también. Estuve mucho tiempo esperando que él estuviera listo y ahora que quizás lo esté, yo no lo estoy. Bajo mis piernas y lo aparto a Daryl suavemente.

\- No podemos. – le digo. Él me mira jadeando, confundido. – Yo me equivoqué. No podemos hacer esto. – Él se da cuenta de mis palabras y su expresión cambia a una de decepción e ira.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por ese Tobin? – pregunta enojado.

\- Sí, no puedo hacerle esto. Además fue un error Daryl, yo, nosotros, no podemos. – digo titubeante con la vista clavada al piso.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con él después de esto?

\- Sí. Y tú vas a seguir enojado por todo e ignorándome como siempre. – le digo para hacerlo enojar, no quiero que me vaya a buscar cuando me vaya. Me voy caminando rápido, esperando que no me siga, pero lo hace, puedo escuchar sus pasos fuertes detrás de mí.

Llego a la casa de Tobin y él está en el porche. Corro a besarlo, él me abraza y me toma de la mano.

\- ¿Te enteraste de lo de Denise? – me pregunta.

\- Sí. – le digo dándome la vuelta. Daryl está parado enfrente de nosotros a unos metros de la casa mirándome inexpresivamente. – Estuve ayudando a Daryl – digo y lo señalo. - a enterrarla. Es una pena. Pobre chica.

\- Hola Dar… - no termina el saludo Tobin porque Daryl se da la vuelta y se va caminando rápido.

Le digo a Tobin que necesito una ducha y corro al cuarto de baño. Lloro silenciosamente bajo el agua por más de media hora y salgo a preparar mi bolso de huida. La decisión está tomada. El plan se forma fácilmente en mi mente y me doy cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí, que siempre fue una posibilidad. Escapar.


End file.
